Sombra
by Sverige Susan
Summary: Porque la muerte de una geisha es tan misteriosa como su vida misma.


**Sombra**

* * *

Una historia no está completa hasta que no tiene un desenlace. El mío comienza en el preciso momento en que dejé Japón y decidí dejar mi antigua vida atrás. Podrías pensar que en ese punto de inflexión mi vida se convirtió en un "y vivieron felices para siempre". Sin embargo, en el momento que el presidente se convirtió en mi danna fue como comer un pez globo. Cuando lo comes, el sabor es el paraíso pero al cabo de los meses, incluso años, el veneno se extiende por tu cuerpo y te mata lentamente. Sí bien he tenido una vida de lujos a lado del hombre que tanto amo, una pizca de veneno circula siempre por mi sangre.

El presidente tenía una esposa y una hija cuando nos conocimos en el puente. Cuando me tomó como amante, su hija y yo teníamos más o menos la misma edad. En el Japón previo a la guerra, si una mujer se enteraba que su marido tenía como amante a una geisha lo consideraba un honor. Pero cuando la esposa del presidente lo supo, sufrió de una amarga decepción hasta que falleció un par de años después a causa de un paro cardiaco. La hija del presidente y yo solíamos reunirnos en ocasiones especiales para tomar el té. A pesar del respeto con el que nos dirigíamos, en el fondo sabía que jamás lograríamos entablar una verdadera relación. La comprendía a la perfección cada vez que recordaba las tumbas de la primera familia de mi padre. Cuando Chiyo vio los nombres en esas criptas se sintió como un plato de segunda mesa. La familia del presidente era el plato principal y yo solo era un plato de segunda mesa tal como lo fue la familia de Chiyo para su padre.

En los años siguientes noticias de muertes nos llegaron a caer como gotas de lluvia. La primera que supimos fue la de la tía. Al igual que con la abuela, las circunstancias fueron de lo más curioso. Un día había salido de la okiya a hacer unos recados. Siempre seguía la misma ruta pero en aquel fatídico día decidió desviarse para acortar un poco el camino. Cuando andaba atravesando un puente se le cayó una moneda y se agachó para recogerla. Al momento de levantarse no se percató de que venía un automóvil y cruzó la calle. El automóvil la atropelló a toda velocidad. Curiosamente, el golpe logró corregir su problema con la cadera y no fue lo que la mató. La tía hubiera sobrevivido de no haber sido por un ataque al corazón debido al susto.

La segunda noticia fue de Mamita. Por los años sesenta hubo una crisis que dejó a muchos japoneses en la ruina. Mamita estaba a punto de ser despojada de una colección de diamantes con la que se había hecho durante la guerra. Antes de que alguien pudiera arrebatarle su tesoro, Mamita se comió los diamantes y murió asfixiada cuando uno de ellos, el más grande y caro, se atoró en su garganta.

Luego siguió Calabaza, quien murió por una sobredosis de drogas en un burdel. De todas las muertes la de ella fue la que más me dolió. Recodaba los primeros años en la okiya cuando ambas éramos amigas. Constantemente me pregunto que hubiera sido de nosotras si ella hubiera sido adoptada en mi lugar. Tal vez se hubiera convertido en la marioneta favorita de Hatsumono. Tal vez hubiéramos logrado rescatar nuestra vieja amistad. Viera por donde lo viera, parecía que el destino se las había ingeniado para separarnos. Luego del día en que me avergonzara a mi misma no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra jamás. Se formó una gran fisura en nuestra relación que no pudimos tapar nunca.

De Nobu-san no supe nada hasta que un día mientras conversaba con el presidente, me pidió que asistiéramos juntos a un funeral en Osaka. Cuando vi el rostro sereno de Nobu antes de ser cremado pensé que tal vez, en donde quiera que se encontrara, me hubiera perdonado. Entre los objetos con los que se le cremó se encontraban el abanico que le regalé y la piedra con la que me prometió convertirse mi danna. Por muchos años he tenido en la conciencia su ceño arrugado. Muchas veces soñé que él era mi danna y no el presidente. Un picor en los ojos terminaba escurriendo el maquillaje blanco y Nobu se enfadaba conmigo. Si eso hubiera sucedido no quedaría nada de la pequeña Chiyo y Sayuri solo ofrecería una de sus caras Koh. Al mismo tiempo, preferiría que eso sucediera a tener al hombre que amas a lado y no lograr alcanzarlo jamás. Probablemente ocurrió algo similar con Nobu. Nobu no logró encontrar alguien con quien compartir los últimos momentos de su vida, o mejor dicho, su decepción fue tan grande que no se tomó la molestia de intentarlo. Podría haberle faltado un brazo y tener muchas cicatrices de guerra, pero era un hombre honrado y de buen corazón. Al no tener a quien dejar su fortuna, Nobu decidió que el dinero se quedaría en la compañía y así fue. Ese dinero, según supe después, estaba destinado a cumplir una promesa con una joven de ojos de lluvia.

El presidente se ha convertido en la persona más longeva que conozco. A pesar de ello, a sus noventa años aun tiene el mismo porte elegante que la primera vez que lo vi. Su cabello perdió por completo su color con el paso del tiempo y se volvió nieve con un destello de estrellas. De nuestras generaciones poco queda pues son como los árboles que enferman y van perdiendo sus hojas. En estas alturas, el árbol se ha quedado solo con las ramas y puede ser talado en cualquier instante. Al presidente lo he visto cargar a sus nietos y luego a sus bisnietos. Es cuando veo uno de esos rostros jóvenes cuando recuerdo que el tiempo se nos acaba tal como al árbol enfermo.

Cada persona es como una flor de loto. El loto significa belleza y esplendor pero solo se da una vez y nunca más vuelve a florecer. Cuando nacemos vivimos en un mundo en el que, sin importar las circunstancias, somos capaces de soñar. Somos un capullo con mucho potencial. De jóvenes seguimos los rastros de esos sueños y los pétalos de nuestro capullo se extienden por completo. Los pétalos del loto cautivan por su belleza en la adversidad pero el tiempo que permanecen sobre la superficie del agua es efímero. De adultos, de un momento a otro, perdemos la capacidad de soñar y los motivos por los que luchar contra las corrientes del río. La vida es en sí un gran río. El río puede arrastrar hacia un lago donde el agua permanece quieta o hacia la inmensidad del océano donde la danza del agua es perpetua. Sabemos el destino del agua, pero no sabemos a dónde pueden llegar los objetos que lleva consigo. Si el loto es arrancado de su lugar se marchitará y será jalado por la corriente. Lo mismo pasa con las personas. Una vez que se pierde la capacidad de soñar nos desprendemos y somos arrastrados por la vida sin saber en donde podemos acabar.

Hace mucho frío y decido ir a mi habitación. Aun después de todos estos años paso precavida a través del pasillo con la idea de que Hatsumono podría despertar en cualquier momento. Me recuesto sin hacer ruido y apago la vela que me acompaña para quedar en la penumbra absoluta. Al cerrar los ojos escucho el sonido del mar que estornuda en mi casita piripi. Incluso el perfume del mar sigue intacto en los recuerdos como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado por el frío del invierno. Satsu prepara pescado azado y arroz mientras mi madre se hunde en su sueño para huir del dolor de huesos. El viento emborracha a nuestra pobre casita que se joroba cada vez más hacia el vacío. Mi padre desenreda su red de pescar y la acomoda como si estuviese peinando el cabello de una princesa. El doctor Miura hace una leve reverencia cuando me ve arrodillada en el suelo a lado de mi madre. "La muerte aliviará su dolor" dice en tono monótono. Tardo en comprender el sentido de sus palabras y cuando lo hago Yoroido es engullido en una nube de vapor.

Décadas después, en mi apartamento recuerdo haber recibido una carta del Japón. "Estimada Sayuri. Como siempre ha sido, presento mis respetos ante ti. Esta humilde persona lamenta profundamente el informar que tras el primer copo caído en invierno, tu honorable onee-san ha dejado este mundo mientras dormitaba. Al ser tú su único apego a este mundo, solicitó como última voluntad que el kimono bajo esta carta te fuese entregado. Sin más que decir, se despide, tu humilde servidora, Etsuko." Tal vez te preguntarás, si Mameha y yo éramos tan apegadas, por qué me dejó solo un kimono. Pues aquel kimono, que aun conservo en un anaquel con el mismo papel con el que me fue entregado, fue con el que debuté como una maiko. Si recuerdas, en la guerra Mamita había quedado a cargo del mercado de bienes de Gion. Llegamos a pensar que, con tal de enriquecerse, Mamita habría vendido gran parte de mi colección personal de kimonos. Sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, un bombardeo hizo que mis pertenencias personales que aun yacían en la okiya se perdieran. Todo, excepto el kimono que Mameha escondió de Mamita durante años. Ese kimono había sido abandonado durante la guerra y su existencia había dejado de tener sentido hasta que alguien logró ver su valor y de alguna manera, rescatarlo del abismo. Ese kimono era como la pequeña Chiyo. El sonido de mi propio nombre se transformó en madera y fue dejado atrás por toda el agua. Sin embargo, la seda de aquel kimono absorbió un poco y la detuvo lo suficiente cómo para no perderme a mi misma.

Aquel mes que recibí la carta, regresé a Gion. El viejo departamento de Mameha había sido convertido en un pequeño burdel. El olor a incienso y la decoración tradicional japonesa habían sido arrebatados y en su lugar quedó el olor a nicotina y sudor. Cuando visité el edificio donde Mameha pasó sus últimos años sentí un gran vacío. Su habitación era la única deshabitada del conjunto y la gente prefirió mantenerla así durante muchos años más en señal de respeto hasta que el edificio fue derrumbado. La cama de Mameha estaba aún tendida y daba la impresión de que aun dormía alguien ahí. Tras la muerte del barón, Mameha perdió su razón para ser geisha. Sin embargo, nunca más tuvo amores ni hijos. Por ello, fue enterrada junto a las tres estatuas de sus niños no nacidos en una sencilla tumba a lado de la del barón. De alguna manera, ella y yo compartimos la misma soledad durante la vejez y eso nos unió más.

Dicen que cuando una persona va a dejar este mundo atrás puede ver su vida y a las personas que tanto quizo. Yo puedo ver a todas esas personas en frente mío y a la vez no lo hago. Como si una fotografía se postrara en frente de mis ojos y cubriera la visión del resto del mundo.

Mi padre dijo alguna vez que tenía que aprender a saber estar sola, a sentir dolor. Que aquello podría ayudarme cuando no tuviera esperanza. Así tal vez apreciaría el amanecer después de toda la oscuridad. Entonces comprendo que he de bailar una última pieza pero esta vez sin shamisen ni flautas que acompañen la melancolía de las historias que hay por contar. Esta vez la geisha baila en silencio y sus ojos derraman lluvia. La luz desaparece para siempre al compás de los latidos de su marchito corazón.

Una geisha no debe anhelar, una geisha no debe sentir. Pinta su rostro para ocultar su rostro. Te entretiene, baila para ti. El resto es solo sombra.


End file.
